


vengeance à retardement

by chonaku



Series: sous le toit du Mystery (S)hack [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And Bitter, Canon Compliant, Gen, Other, spoiler of a tales of two stans and the last mabelcorn, stanford is fucked up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au sous-sol, Ford attend son heure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vengeance à retardement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts), [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Stanford compte les jours jusqu’au départ des jumeaux et de son frère avec un mélange de froide satisfaction et d’impatience presque anxieuse. Il sait que Stanley l’a sauvé, mais cela n’efface pas les années perdues à cause de lui. Cela ne pardonne pas l’université manquée, les nuits sans sommeil pour être le meilleur afin de vivre sans regret, l’angoisse de l’échec, les heures passées en solitaires et enfin, trente ans de sa vie volée, passé à survivre sans espoir de retour. Oh il pourrait essayer de lui pardonner au moins un peu, assez pour lui faire de nouveau confiance. Il ne peut pas. Pas après sa trahison, ses efforts désespérés, mais irresponsables qui auraient pu mener le monde à sa perte. Il a fait le deuil de son ami d’enfance bien des années auparavant et connaître Bill Cipher lui a ouvert les yeux. Il ne peut faire confiance à personne, surtout pas ceux qui pourraient si aisément le poignarder dans le dos une fois encore. Stanley dehors, il lui fait confiance pour s’en tirer, après tout, songe-il sombrement, il s’en est toujours tiré comme escroc auparavant, non ?


End file.
